


Three Little Birds

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Child DoWoon, Child Jae, Child YoungHyun, Dad SungJin, Dad WonPil, M/M, Parenthood, SungPil are JaeBriWoon's Parents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: En donde SungJin y WonPil están casados, tienen tres hijos: Jae, YoungHyun y DoWoon. Y su pequeño hijo del medio y genio del béisbol no tolera perder.





	Three Little Birds

**Three Little Birds**

 

El olor de la cena recién hecha comenzó a inundar la cocina, era un olor agradable, que despertaba el apetito y gritaba hogar. WonPil probó el caldo de la comida que preparaba a fuego medio en la estufa, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su paladar decidía si estaba lista o no; saboreó por unos segundos y su cabeza se movió en un asentimiento al sentirse conforme con el sabor. Su mano, la que no sostenía la cuchara con la que probó la comida, dejó el recipiente de la sal al saberlo innecesario. Apagó la estufa y giró la cabeza para ver la hora sobre el reloj de pared, casi las siete, ya no tardarían en llegar SungJin y YoungHyun.

 

Estaba dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de juegos de los niños cuando la puerta principal se abrió, WonPil se detuvo a medio camino, con la vista fija en la entrada. Su hijo de en medio entró por ella. Tan pronto como la pequeña figura de su niño estuvo en su campo de visión, WonPil se apresuró hacia él.

 

—¿Qué te sucedió YoungHyun? —WonPil se agachó delante de su hijo, el tono de su voz denotaba la preocupación que le albergó de súbito al ver el estado de su pequeño. Aún así, su mirada recorrió con ojo crítico el rostro de su bebé.

 

Normalmente, él siempre pasaba a recoger a su hijo a sus prácticas de béisbol; pero desde hace una semana el menor le pidió que lo dejara regresar solo a casa; porque ya era un niño grande, además era obediente y bueno. Él quería darle esa confianza, libertad e independencia, pero aún así tuvo que hablarlo con SungJin antes, pues su esposo, era en muchas ocasiones un padre muy sobreprotector. Ambos concordaron que las calles de su vecindario eran seguras y tranquilas, y siempre había vigilancia por parte de los policías, por lo que decidieron darle esa semana de prueba. De igual manera el campo de entrenamiento estaba convenientemente cerca.

 

El menor lo miró con ese par de ojos color nuez tan únicos como los de su padre, pero totalmente diferentes. Sus orbes estaban brillantes, con lágrimas contenidas y una mirada que no podía ocultar la fiereza que poseía. Su hijo del medio era muy osado y franco. No temía decir las cosas ni ejecutarlas. Era valiente y muy carismático, pero también era sarcástico, y WonPil no dudaba que se hubiera metido en problemas.  

 

—Me peleé con mis compañeros de equipo —pronunció el pequeño con voz entrecortada, apretando sus puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior en el intento de retener esas lágrimas de frustración que luchaban por salir de sus bonitos ojos. —Pero ellos eran tres y me tumbaron primero, así que no pude defenderme bien. —Y ese hecho, el no haberse podido defender mejor, lo enojaba sobremanera, aunque tampoco le puso mucho empeño porque él no buscaba pelear desde un inicio. YoungHyun no pasaba de los nueves años, era muy pequeño para su edad (igual que sus otros hermanos: Jae y DoWoon), de hecho, era el más bajito de su equipo y en la escuela era el primero de la fila. A WonPil se le antojaba sumamente adorable y disfrutaba mucho sabiendo a sus hijos tan pequeños porque así podría cargarlos por más años. Además, siempre le daba un no sabía bien qué, como un cosquilleo en el vientre cuando veía a SungJin con sus pulguitas (mote que les había dado con mucho cariño). Sin embargo, era consciente de que sus hijos crecerían tan grandes como SungJin y él, quizá hasta más, y no serían ni la sombra de las pulguitas que eran en ese instante. Pero justo en ese momento, encontraba la desventaja de que su YoungHyun fuera tan bajito.

 

—¿Por qué se pelearon? —Con la manga de su playera de algodón, empezó a limpiarle la suciedad del rostro. Tanto el rostro como el uniforme de béisbol del castañito estaban sucios de tierra. YoungHyun cerró uno de sus ojitos, frunció su naricita y apretó con fuerza su quijada cuando WonPil tocó uno de sus moretones en la mejilla izquierda.

 

—Porque les dije que debían practicar más, son muy lentos al defender las bases, llegan tarde a las almohadillas y por eso los equipos contrarios nos anotan siempre más carreras. Si fueran más rápidos eso no sucedería. —WonPil bajó sus manos del rostro de YoungHyun escuchando atentamente la explicación del menor. Los ojos de su hijo refulgían con pasión y seriedad. Su pequeño amaba el béisbol y se lo tomaba muy en serio, además, era muy bueno jugando y no lo decía porque se tratará de su hijo, sino que ya muchas personas se lo habían comentado, era un pequeño genio del béisbol. —Ellos me dijeron que debía hablarles con más respeto porque son mayores, pero les contesté que en el campo todos somos iguales y que si para no perder tengo que decirles sus debilidades no iba a detenerme. Entonces se enojaron, me aventaron y me pegaron —terminó con un adorable bufido, arrugando su naricita y mirando hacia a un lado, seguía molesto, detestaba perder por la indisciplina de otros; no obstante, a WonPil, su hijo se le hacía simplemente adorable. Sabía que su pequeño entendía que no todos tendrían su habilidad, destreza ni pasión; sin embargo, YoungHyun era un fiel creyente de que sí se esforzaban, podrían lograr grandes cosas. Pero todos eran niños pequeños y eran muy pocos los que demostraban el mismo espíritu y entusiasmo que su pequeño hijo. —¡Pero hasta eso, papi, son muy débiles hasta para pegar, incluso Woonnie pega más fuerte que ellos!

 

—Y aún así te dejaron un moretón en la mejilla y tienes el antebrazo y la rodilla raspadas —acotó WonPil, parándose y tomando al pequeño YoungHyun en brazos.

 

—¡No papi, ya no soy un bebé! —chilló de forma aguda YoungHyun con las mejillas coloreadas de rosa mientras pataleaba y se movía en brazos de WonPil.

 

—Ah, no lo eres conmigo, pero cuando se trata de tu padre te comportas todo lindo con él para que te cargue —YoungHyun se cruzó de brazos avergonzado, dándose por vencido mientras ocultaba su mirada tras su flequillo. WonPil rio y le besó una de sus mejillas, logrando que el rubor en ellas se intensificará más, amando mucho el afecto de su papi WonPil también.

 

Llegaron al baño y WonPil sentó a YoungHyun a un lado del lavabo, sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaban debajo del lavabo. Sacó algodón, alcohol, una pomada y unos curitas infantiles. YoungHyun siguió todo con ojos expectantes. WonPil quien tuvo todo listo, miró a su hijo a los ojos y le sonrió conciliador, acercándose de nuevo a él.

 

—Voy a empezar desinfectando las heridas, bebé, ¿está bien? —YoungHyun asintió, WonPil empezó limpiando los cortes de su brazo; el pequeño chilló dramáticamente cuando le aplicó un poco de alcohol, pero solo porque quería ser mimado más adelante. Luego de la pomada, le pusieron una bandita de su anime de béisbol favorito, de su personaje favorito y se sintió muy contento. Admiraba con una alegre sonrisa la bandita de su personaje favorito en su brazo cuando WonPil le quitó el pantalón de su uniforme de béisbol. YoungHyun se escandalizó y gritó: —¡Papá! —haciendo reír al mayor. WonPil le dio una toalla y rápido cubrió su regazo con ella.

 

—Como quiera yo te compré esos calzoncillos, YoungHyunnie —le recordó con diversión a su pudoroso hijo.  Continuó con su labor y limpió la sangre del raspón de la rodilla. Aplicó más del ungüento para ese tipo de heridas y después le colocó una bandita más grande del segundo personaje favorito de YoungHyun. Con suavidad levantó el rostro de su pequeño y realizó todo el procedimiento que había estado siguiendo con las heridas pasadas, esta vez fue más delicado, el pequeño hizo una mueca cuando los largos dedos de WonPil empezaron a aplicar el ungüento sobre el moretón de su mejilla. —Ya está —dijo al finalizar de curar a su hijo.

 

—Ponme una bandita también —pidió consentido el menor, con el rostro alzado hacia el mayor y mirándolo con ojitos expresivos, se llevó ambas manitos a sus mejillas en un gesto adorable con el que intentaba terminar convenciendo a su papi—, ¡quiero parecerme a Kikumaru Eiji de Prince of Tennis, papi! —WonPil soltó su característica risa totalmente encantado con su pequeño por lo que no dudo en cumplirle su capricho. Le puso una bandita de forma diagonal sobre la mejilla como usaba aquel personaje de anime. Y depositó un dulce beso sobre la frente del menor.

 

—Voy a traerte ropa limpia para que te cambies, bebé —YoungHyun asintió contento. WonPil salió del baño y YoungHyun se quedó balanceando sus piecitos esperando a que su papá regresara con su cambio de ropa. En eso estaba cuando la cabecita de chinos desordenados del bebé de la casa se asomó por la puerta. YoungHyun se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo saludó agitando su mano. —¡Woonnie, bebé, ven! —lo llamó, haciéndole gestos con ambas manos para que se acercara.

 

Con pequeños pasos, DoWoon, se introdujo al interior del baño. No tenía mucho de haber despertado y estaba un poco desorientado; traía abrazado al señor Drum, su oso de peluche favorito, y a su manta de dormir, la que vino arrastrando durante todo el trayecto.   

 

—Hola —dijo DoWoon con voz bajita y tierna.

 

—Hola, ¿acabas de despertar, Woonnie? —El niño de seis años asintió. Paseando sus ojos curiosos sobre las curaciones de su hermano. —¿Esto? —preguntó YoungHyun adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabecita de DoWoon, el pequeño asintió otra vez—, me peleé con mis compañeros de equipo porque son unos bobos que no saben jugar béisbol de verdad. No duele —terminó de contarle con una amplia sonrisa para que su hermanito no creyera que estaba sufriendo a causa de esas heridas. DoWoon solo asintió con su cabecita de nuevo.

 

—¡DoWoon! —La escandalosa voz de Jae se escuchó cerca en la búsqueda de su hermanito menor. El niño de lentes recorría el pasillo del baño y al notar la puerta abierta de este se asomó. Encontró a DoWoon parado cerca de los pies de YoungHyun y a este sentado sobre el mueble del lavamanos, cubierto por una toalla y con banditas en varias partes de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de preguntarle a YoungHyun por su estado, tenía que reprender a DoWoon. —DoWoonnie no te vayas así, estuve buscándote por todas partes. —Los dos habían estado juntos durante toda la tarde. Jae había estado velando la siesta de su hermano más pequeño mientras jugaba videojuegos en su nueva consola portátil hasta el momento en que DoWoon despertó y fue a traerle galletitas y jugo de frutas, pero cuando regresó, tanto DoWoon como el señor Drum y su cobijita no estaban más. Entonces se puso a buscarlo, el más pequeño tenía la costumbre de esconderse en los sitios más extraños o a salirse al jardín a ver las nubes para luego acostarse debajo del gran árbol (así llamaban al árbol favorito de todos ahí) y quedarse dormido en el lugar. DoWoon envolvió sus bracitos en la cintura de su hermano mayor a modo de disculpa, Jae sonrió y palmeó su cabecita con cariño, luego, dirigió su atención hacia su otro hermano, ahora preocupado por él. —¿Y qué te pasó, YoungHyunnie? —preguntó, sus ojitos parpadeando repetidas veces tras sus lentes.

 

YoungHyun sintió que había respondido lo mismo ya muchas veces por ese día. Aun así, le contó con voz calma a su hyung lo que había hecho.

 

— Me peleé con unos niños mayores que se la pasan cometiendo errores en los partidos porque por su culpa no ganamos.

 

Jae le dio el aprobatorio con sus pulgares hacia arriba y con una sonrisa de complicidad bailando en las comisuras de sus labios. —La próxima vez llámame si necesitas ayuda, YoungHyunnie. —el menor asintió con un destello de travesura en sus ojitos.

 

-

 

La puerta de entrada de la casa de la Familia Park se abrió, SungJin entró por ella. —¡Ya llegué! —exclamó en un fuerte acento, sacándose la correa de su maletín del hombro y dejándolo recargado en la pared, se cambió los zapatos por las pantuflas para andar en casa y se deshizo de su saco. —¡Niños, WonPil! —Se le hizo extraño que nadie se hubiera acercado ya a recibirlo. Desabrochando los botones de arriba de su camisa, se adentró en la sala, el olor de la comida recién hecha lo recibió con un golpe directo a su sentido del olfato y otro al estómago. —Hmm —tarareó gustoso y su estómago se revolvió con hambre. Sin embargo, tenía que encontrar a su familia primero. Se encaminó por el pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones cuando notó que WonPil salía de la lavandería con un par de prendas de uno de sus hijos en manos. Se le ocurrió una divertida idea y se escondió pegándose a la pared antes de que WonPil se diera cuenta de su presencia. Espero a que se acercara y cuando el menor lo hizo, le salió de improviso con un _buu_ que logró asustar al otro. La ropa resbaló de las manos de WonPil pero antes de que su grito pudiera extenderse, SungJin lo abrazó por la cintura y junto sus bocas en un beso que pronto fue correspondido. WonPil rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y cuando el beso finalizó se quedaron en la intimidad del abrazo con la frente unida a la del otro y mirándose a los ojos.

 

—Me asustaste —alegó WonPil con un adorable gesto de falso enfado. SungJin sonrió con diversión.

 

—Ese era el plan —contestó, el mohín se acentuó en el rostro de su esposo, pero eso solo lo hizo reír y dejar repetidos besos sobre sus labios. —¿dónde están los niños?

 

El semblante de WonPil se relajó y SungJin lo soltó, entonces el menor pudo recoger la ropa de YoungHyun. —Cuando estaba haciendo la cena estaban en su sala de juegos. DoWoon dormía junto al señor Drum y Jae estaba acostado a su lado jugando videojuegos. YoungHyun llegó hace un rato, pero —la expresión consternada del menor logró que SungJin se pusiera alerta.

 

—¿Pero qué? —instó preocupado. WonPil soltó un largo suspiro.

 

—YoungHyunnie tuvo una pelea con unos de sus compañeros. Llegó con algunos rasguños, nada de mucho cuidado. Ya lo curé. En este momento está esperándome en el baño.  

 

La mente de SungJin diligentemente se puso a trabajar. —¿Será esa la razón por la que ya no quiere que pases a recogerlo? —Los ojos de WonPil se ampliaron ante la posibilidad, pero suavizó su rostro a la brevedad y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Lo dudo mucho, YoungHyunnie tendrá su personalidad, pero evita lo más que puede las peleas. Y si estuviera siendo maltratado ya lo sabríamos.

 

—Tienes tu punto WonPil, pero ambos sabemos que nuestro hijo es muy serio con el béisbol. Temo que su pasión lo meta en problemas. —WonPil se maravillo con lo perceptivo que era su esposo y lo bien que conocía a sus hijos. —Probablemente sus compañeros no están tan comprometidos como él con el deporte y eso lo moleste y le provoque decirles unas cuantas cosas.

 

—¿Pero no es mejor que sea siempre honesto? —WonPil ladeó su rostro mirando fijamente a SungJin. Los expresivos ojos del mayor lograron distraerlo; sin embargo, se obligó a espabilar y concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación. SungJin suspiró.

 

—Desde luego, pero tampoco quiero que estén golpeando a nuestro hijo por ello.

 

—No es ni será siempre. Nuestro pequeño YoungHyun es muy inteligente y entenderá que no puede obligar a los otros niños a que se impliquen más sino quieren.

 

—Quizá debamos buscarle otro club.  

 

—No lo sé, cielo, pero ya me distraje mucho. YoungHyun de seguro está cansado y aburrido de tanto esperarme y aún debo servir la cena.

 

—Déjame eso a mí —le quitó la ropa de YoungHyun de las manos.  —Yo le llevaré la ropa e iré a buscar a Jae y DoWoon, tú ve a servir la cena. Te prometo que estaremos ahí en unos cuantos minutos. —Asintiendo WonPil depositó un beso en su mejilla y se fue a la cocina, él por otro lado se dirigió al encuentro de su pequeño y apasionado hijo de nueve años.

 

—Young… —Se quedó a mitad de frase; dentro los menores estaban colocándole banditas por todos lados a Jae. Ya habían terminado con DoWoon, por lo que podía ver. Desde hace rato que Jae había ayudado a bajar a YoungHyun del alto mueble donde estaba sentado, el menor una vez abajo se olvido de la toalla que cubría sus bóxers de Capitán América, de todas formas, la camisa de su uniforme escondía la mayor parte de su ropa interior por lo que no le importó más y se dedicó a pegar banditas adhesivas en sus hermanos luego de que DoWoon preguntara si podía tener una también.  

 

—¡Oh, esta es otra de Miyuki-senpai es para mí! —YoungHyun se la pegó a sí mismo en el brazo junto a cinco más cuando vio que era otra de su personaje favorito.

 

—¡Así que aquí estaban todos! —los niños se congelaron de la sorpresa por unos segundos al escuchar la voz de su papá. Pero la impresión les duró poco. Sus cabecitas voltearon a ver al mayor que entraba al baño, SungJin intentó mantener su ceño fruncido; sin embargo, no pudo pues sus hijos se levantaron veloces del suelo y corrieron hasta él.

 

—¡Papá! —exclamaron los tres menores con sus voces llenas de júbilo. —¡Bienvenido a casa! —SungJin tuvo que dejar la ropa que llevaba consigo sobre el mueble de las toallas para agacharse y así poder abrazar a sus pequeños hijos. Los menores se apretujaron entre sus brazos y él beso a cada uno en sus cabecitas, instantes después los soltó.  

 

—Ya vi que andan de traviesos —Pero antes de que SungJin pudiera reprenderlos, YoungHyun empezó a quejarse.

 

—¡Me duele mi bracito, papá! —el menor hizo un puchero lastimero y miró a su papá con lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojitos. SungJin soltó un suspiró y le revolvió el cabello al menor. —¿Qué te sucedió, YoungHyun?, ¿por qué estás todo lastimado? —DoWoon preocupado porque su hermano empezó a sentir dolor, se acercó más a él y lo abrazó. YoungHyun correspondió su abrazo y luego respondió a su papá, teniendo el conocimiento de que ya era el último al que le tendría que contar por ese día la causa de sus raspones y moretones.

 

—Me peleé con mis compañeros porque no quieren jugar bien, appa. Mi equipo está perdiendo cuando es posible que ganemos. Solo que mis compañeros son unos flojos. Yo no sé por qué siguen jugando béisbol sino les gusta —se quejó. SungJin vio a Jae asentir detrás de sus hermanitos, estando de acuerdo con las acciones de YoungHyun. Él les dirigió una mirada a ambos, una mirada con la que intentó transmitirles a los dos que el pensamiento que compartían no era del todo correcto.

 

—No puedes juzgar así a tus compañeros, YoungHyun —señaló. YoungHyun bajo su mirada, pero se mantenía firme en su pensamiento, solo que no se lo diría a su papá, porque él realmente sabía que la razón por la cual algunos de sus compañeros estaban en el equipo era debido a sus padres, no porque a ellos les gustara jugar, también sabía que a esos mismos niños les daba igual el perder o ganar. Pero a YoungHyun no le daba igual y se lo había expresado al entrenador; sin embargo, el entrenador era muy ingenuo y tenía la esperanza de que a los niños les llegaría a gustar el béisbol tanto como a los demás miembros. YoungHyun sabía que eso jamás sucedería, lo creyó al principio, pero no lo creía más.  —Bueno, hablaremos más tarde de esto, YoungHyun. Su papá nos está esperando con la cena servida, vamos a lavarnos las manos y a ir antes de que venga a buscarnos enojado porque ya nos tardamos.

 

Los menores asintieron, sintiendo lo hambrientos que estaban. Se lavaron las manos junto a su papá. SungJin los ayudó a deshacerse de algunas banditas adhesivas para que WonPil no los regañara. Después salieron de ahí, Jae y DoWoon salieron corriendo, el más pequeño llevando consigo a su inseparable peluche. SungJin y YoungHyun los siguieron caminando segundos después.

 

—Papá~ —YoungHyun lo llamó, SungJin agachó el rostro para mirarlo, el tono dulcificado en la voz de su hijo lo previno de las intenciones del más pequeño. —Me llevas en tu espalda~ —le pidió con ternura haciendo un poco del aegyo que usaba cuando quería algo de sus papás o cualquier persona mayor y que siempre era efectivo. SungJin por supuesto accedió.

 

WonPil estaba sirviéndoles jugo a Jae y a DoWoon cuando SungJin entró con YoungHyun en su espalda. El menor sonreía feliz abrazado del cuello de su papá. WonPil negó con la cabeza; no obstante, no soltó nada acerca de ello, acostumbrado a escenas como aquella. SungJin dejó a YoungHyun en su silla y el menor rápido se sentó.

 

—¿No te di ropa para que YoungHyun se cambiará? —cuestionó WonPil a SungJin cuando el mayor tomó asiento y él notó que el menor seguía vistiendo solo la camisa del uniforme. Las mejillas de YoungHyun se ruborizaron al recordar que no estaba vistiendo sus pantalones. La risa de Jae llenó la cocina al ver a su hermano avergonzado. DoWoon miró en silencio con las mejillas llenas de comida. Y SungJin se disculpó porque sencillamente lo había olvidado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise escribir algo así <3  
> Gracias por leerlo C:


End file.
